I'll Show You!
by rena4u
Summary: What would you do if you were constantly put down? I wouldn't stand for it… would you? Well Serena has had enough. Things will start to change...
1. Chapter 1

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY Sailor Moon Characters!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Summary: **What would you do if you were constantly put down? I wouldn't stand for it… would you?

* * *

"Serena you're so slow…"

"Serena… you need better grades!"

"Meatball brain you need to toughen up! Stop being a cry baby!"

"Did you fail another test? No dessert for you!"

"Serena you need to be on time and stop being late to our meetings and fights!"

"Serena I love you, but you need to get better grades... out future and the future of the universe is in your hands…"

_That's all they care about… the universe and fighting and the future… they don't care about me… I tried telling them that I was ambushed and all… but they just don't want to listen to me… I will show them, ALL of them that I can be strong and smart… this is why I need to leave. They will just keep holding me back… I can never do well with them here. _

Serena wrote five letters and left them on her bed. One was to the scouts, one for Darien, one for Luna and Artimis, and the last two were for her 'parents' and Sammy.

The one for her parents and Sammy explained why she had to leave and who she really was. She used the Silver Imperial Crystal so that when they open the letter they would _see_ the truth about her and her past.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

"Miss Moon?"

"Yes Molly? I am right here, no need to scream!" I laughed as Molly jumped and turned around.

Molly was my first friend when I made when I moved to America. We met when I was looking for a place to stay. I was 13 years old and I didn't know anyone, it didn't help that I was in a foreign country. She found me crying and scared at the park. She took me in during my time of need. Ever since then her and I have been together.

When we started college, we stayed together. Without her, I would have failed junior high and high school and most likely I would have given up on my goal.

"Molly, what did I say about calling me Miss Moon? We are like sisters girl! Call me Serena!" I said.

"But Serena we are at work!" She replied, shocked that I could be so informal at work.

"Molly, I am the boss here. I say what goes and you're the Co-founder of this place!"

"Fine, fine. Amara and Michelle are here." She said excitedly.

"OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I screamed and ran into my office.

Oh! Did I mention I had all my memories when I turned like 6 years old? Yup… I knew the whole Princess ordeal pretty early on. I was also ahead of Amy in all my studies. You see I wasn't born in Japan like everyone thinks. I was born in France. I know French, Japanese, Italian and English fluently. I just acted stupid because that seemed the easiest way to get the girls to leave me alone and they seemed to expect me to be stupid because I am a blond…

You see all the 'detentions' I would receive were actually me retaking all the tests and quizzes and putting the right answers down. My parents had sent me to Japan to live with my aunt and uncle so that I could learn about the Japanese culture and so that I could meet my family.

My aunt and uncle knew everything about me when I came to live with them. They were my aunt and uncle back when the Moon Kingdom was in existence. I came to live with them when I turned 7 years old. They didn't let me know that they knew till I was like 10 years old. I was annoyed that they hadn't but they said they weren't allowed to by the Queen. Then when I turned 11 and found Luna… I was happy and pissed. Luna took a while to find me but I had told my uncle and aunt not to tell her they knew that they were related to me back then. The whole thing was an act really. When we went out on family trips without Luna… we actually talked about what to do next and have a laugh with Ms. Hruna about the way I act in class and my test answers. That is when I truly let my _actual_ self show.

I am stronger and more graceful and agile now. Pluto helped me gain all my powers. I'm at my ultimate form now… Silver Sailor Moon. My skirt is all white with silver at the edges, I have wings that work on my back, my boots are silver with a golden moon on the top same with my gloves. Around my hips is a silver chain that has a little part of it hanging down on my side with a golden moon charm hanging off it. (The belt turns into a weapon. It can turn into a stick for me to use or it can be like Venus's Love chain, instead of hearts there are moons that are connected to each other and are sharp. It can cut your skin.) My tiara is still the same and does the same thing. My brooch is now all gold and silver but now it has 9 gems all around the Silver Crystal, representing all my scouts. Over all I look like an angel.

Back to what I was saying… Pluto helped me train. She would take me into a sub time place and make it my training grounds and I wouldn't be able to leave till I beat whatever monster she had created. Sometimes Neptune, Uranus and Saturn would join me.

Now I am the founder and owner of Moon Fashions. I am a fashion designer with Molly and Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hataru at my side. We all model and run the company. It's fun to work with them. We all live together in out HUGE mansion. Hataru is still only 18, so she only models a little. We want her to finish her school first before she can work with us full time.

Did I mention we are also part of a gang… well if I hadn't… we are. Mike is the leader… there is Mike, Jason, Zachery, Nick. Also known as Malachite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite; the Earth Generals. The originals, not the clones that Beryl sent out after us…

It's fun being in the gang. We don't do crazy stuff like the stereotypical gangs. I mean we do have territory and all but we are peaceful.

We all have guns that are customized (using a little bit of my magic but don't tell Molly that… she will get mad at me!) All the guys are like my older brothers. Jason and I are the closest. Hataru is like my kid. I am such a mom to her. But I am the sister she never had. We hang out all the time. Sometimes I even pull her out of school just so we can hang out. It's really fun.

The best part of all, since my parents and I and everyone else is rich, we never have to worry about not being able to do something or go somewhere. Mostly all I have to worry about is getting to all my modeling sessions on time. You see I'm the president of the company but in silent. Molly handles all the press stuff. I can't risk having the inners see me.

Specially Darien... They all broke the oath they made to protect me. Now they must suffer the consequences. But that can be talked about at another time.

"AMARA! MICHELLE!" I yelled and ran into their arms. They are the best hug givers in the whole world.

* * *

That's all for now! I wrote this a WHILE back... I just ran across it when I was deleting stuff off my laptop... I am enjoying this story a lot so I will be updating this one. Soon as I get more reviews for my other stories I will start updating them too!

Enjoy 3

~rena4u


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY Sailor Moon Characters!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Summary: **What would you do if you were constantly put down? I wouldn't stand for it… would you?

* * *

RECAP

The best part of all, since my parents and I and everyone else is rich, we never have to worry about not being able to do something or go somewhere. Mostly all I have to worry about is getting to all my modeling sessions on time. You see I'm the president of the company but in silent. Molly handles all the press stuff. I can't risk having the inners see me.

Specially Darien... They all broke the oath they made to protect me. Now they must suffer the consequences. But that can be talked about at another time.

"AMARA! MICHELLE!" I yelled and ran into their arms. They are the best hug givers in the whole world.

* * *

"Hey little one, how are you?" Amara asked.

"I am good; I don't want to work today! I want to go out and relax…"

"Now, now you know you have to work. Besides aren't we going to France tonight to visit your parents?" Michelle asked.

"OMG YES! I totally forgot. The new line comes out soon too. We need to do the photo shoots for those clothes… so much work!"

"Little one, calm down. By the way the annoying brats will be here to get their modeling done," Amara is way to over protective of all us girls sometimes, "are we doing a show in Japan?"

"Yes… but not this year maybe in like two years I will release my line in Japan," I replied, "I am going to my office to get some more work done now, I will see you guys later?"

"Sure Serena. Is there anything you want us to do?" Michelle asked, with her always kind smile on her face.

"Ummm... nope. I have nothing." I walked away back to my office. I want to show the inners my true self but it is still too early. Besides there haven't been any attacks in Japan for some time now.

* * *

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Serena this is itchy!" Jason complained.

"Jason shut up! You were the one who wanted to wear the leather pants!" Serena yelled from her changing room.

The whole gang was at the photo shoot. They all had supported Serena since day one. They watched her grow from being a scared and shy teen to the confident and outgoing woman she is today. The guys gave her their oath to protect her as a friend and as their princess. They were really mad at how their prince had treated her and gave up on her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

When the Gang First Met Serena

Serena was walking back to Molly's apartment. She lived with Molly and her mom; they were so nice to her.

"Hi! I am Molly, what's your name?"

"I am Serena; I'm new to the country."

"Oh, do you have a place to stay?"

"No." For some weird reason, Serena felt she could trust Molly and that she knew her from somewhere…

"Come stay with me! We can be like sisters!"

"Really, I can? But you don't even know me!"

"You look like a nice person I feel like I know you from somewhere…"

The two girls walked to Molly's house. Serena being scared and alone told Molly everything. Well more like showed. When the two girls came out form the memory flashbacks they figured out why they felt they could trust each other… Molly was the daughter of Serena's tutors… From that day on there were inseparable. They did everything together.

When they went off to college, Serena and Molly decided they would open a fashion company together and be co-founders…

* * *

Hey guys... This is the next chapter! I will be posting more later on... sorry for the long wait... I have been busy :P

R&R 3

~Rena4u


End file.
